


Don't Forget To Move The Moon

by HumaNatioN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Доброе утро, Элли! – воскликнул Стайлз, переворачивая блинчики на сковородке. Он даже не смотрел на него:<br/>- Французский тост с булочкой для завтрака из пекарни в Южном районе, так?<br/>Эллисон уставилась на него. – Да?..<br/>- Ты однажды упомянула, что твоя мама делала его по субботам. – Парень неоднозначно пожал плечами. – Сегодня суббота.<br/>- И сейчас ты - ее мать, Стайлз? – спросил шериф, вытягивая несколько кружек из своей спальни.<br/>- Да</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget To Move The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Forget To Move The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240227) by [MaximumMarygold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumMarygold/pseuds/MaximumMarygold). 



> все. это. слишком. мило.  
> #AlwaysInOurHeartsAllisonArgent

Стайлз, наверное, нарушил уже более семи тысяч правил братского кодекса. Но  _это_  не выглядит так, как будто он и Эллисон  _спали вместе_. Вернее, да,  _они спали вместе_ , но это скорее выглядело как пижамная вечеринка, чем что-либо еще. Поэтому  ** _они не спали вместе._**  
  
Он просто вошел в класс Миссис Арджент и застал Эллисон плачущей, ну и что, прикажете, он должен был делать? Он был единственным, за исключением Дерека, кто понимал, через что ей пришлось пройти, и так как Эллисон пока не предпринимала попыток его убить, Стайлз мог бы поспорить, что они никогда не сидели вот так, разговаривая по душам.  
  
Таким образом, он сделал единственный поступок, который смог сделать в тот момент. Он сел рядом с ней на стол, раскрывая свои руки для широких дружеских объятий, и чуть было не свалился на пол, потеряв равновесие, когда обняла его в ответ.  
  
— Это — ее любимая? — спросил он, указательным пальцем показывая на толстую книгу. Эллисон кивнула, переворачивая страницы до тех пор, пока она не нашла нужную. Ту, на которой ее мать сделала пометку своим мелким закрученным почерком.

«Виктория Арджент — 2012 — Семь из десяти»

  
  
— Мы оцениваем книги, которые мы прочитали прежде, чем поделиться ими с кем-то еще, — пояснила Эллисон, медленно поглаживая внутренним ребром ладони, мамины записи. — Это была последняя, которую она успела прочесть.  
  
Стайлз знал,  _какого это_.  
  
— Мои родители постоянно оставляли заметки на холодильнике. Маленькие замечания, что-то вроде:  _«Не забудь выпить молоко!»_  или  _«Я люблю тебя, малыш»_ , и после того, как она… Я пытался оставить их на том же месте, но я просто не смог, это слишком больно.  
  
— Да… А я даже не читала эту книгу, — медленно кивнула Эллисон, не отводя свой взгляд от Стилински, который уже, кажется, готов был расплакаться.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на обложку.  
  
— «Исчезнувшая»? Мне кажется, Лидия читала ее.  
  
Эллисон удивленно подняла брови и открыла рот, словно хотела что-то сказать, но ее голос пропал.  
  
 — Мне сказали, что я хорошо декламирую стихи, — Стайлз мягко забрал книгу из тонких и холодных пальцев Арджент. — Если хочешь, я могу почитать тебе немного.  
  
На самом деле, он даже не думал о таком, слова сами вырвались из его рта. Прочитать всю книгу он не сможет — это заняло бы слишком много времени. Но с другой стороны, если именно это — отдушина для Эллисон, то он сделает это, чтобы облегчить ее страдания.  
На губах Эллисон заиграла нежная улыбка, она не ожидала  _такого_  от  **лучшего друга ее бывшего парня.**  
  
— Ты действительно сделаешь это?  
  
— Клянусь своей непоседливой задницей, что да. Мы можем начать прямо сейчас, — Стайлз придвинулся к ней еще ближе, — ты и Лидия — мои подруги, я должен делать это ради вас.  
  
— Я девушка, которая разбила сердце твоему лучшему другу, и ты все равно делаешь это. Ты, вроде как, должен ненавидеть меня? — спросила она, и Стайлз почти покраснел и хотел что-то сказать, но Эллисон опередила его. —  _Пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня._  
  
— Лидия разбила мое сердце. И не один раз, кстати, — он тяжело выдохнул и так же медленно снова набрал воздух в легкие, - но, тем не менее, я готов украсть Луну для нее, назвать в честь нее звезду, только ради того, чтобы она была счастлива.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не кради Луну. Большинство близких нам людей, зависят от нее, и если ты сделаешь это, то это принесет нам еще больше проблем, не так ли? — девушка спрыгнула со стола и вытерла свои покрасневшие глаза. — Спасибо, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся ей в ответ, — Ты можешь полагаться на меня в любое время, — он пожал плечами, — у тебя ведь все еще есть мой номер? — Эллисон кивнула. — Просто звони мне в любое время, даже если на часах будет 3 часа ночи, я все равно возьму трубку.  
  
Слишком долго рассказывать о том, как бывшая девушка его друга оказалась на его собственной кровати.  
  
Она была красивой, Господи, она была воистину красива, темные локоны ее слегка вьющихся волос спадали на ее плечи. Она была красива, словно огненная лава: безупречна, но если бы ты захотел притронуться к ней, она сожгла бы тебя дотла в сию же секунду.  
  
— Это действительно очень хорошая метафора, хм.  
  
Стайлз подумал об этом вслух, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Эллисон, попутно изучая экземпляр «Исчезнувшей», принадлежащий Виктории.  
  
— Что? — Элли снова приняла сидячее положение и уставилась на Стайлза.  
  
— Я просто подумал, что ты тоже красива, словно огненная лава. Ну, ты, эм, понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
— Тогда это сравнение, а не метафора, но мне нравится это. Продолжай.  
  
Ямочки на щеках Эллисон, наконец, снова явили себя миру, после стольких недель и месяцев беспробудной спячки.  
  
— Ух, какая разница? — Стайлз беззаботно махнул рукой, так как он все равно считал, что это была превосходная метафора.  
  
— Все дело в том, что она невероятно прекрасна. Ну, знаешь, она выглядит такой шелковистой и мягкой на ощупь. Но лава так опасна, что сожжет тебя, если ты просто окажешься близко, не говоря уж о том, чтобы притронуться к ней.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что  _я прекрасна_ , но так же  _опасна_ , если ко мне подойти поближе? — Эллисон нахмурилась, но в ее глазах плясали огоньки. — Ты думаешь, я останусь одна на целую вечность?  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, но поспешил успокоить девушку:  
  
— Нет, я имел в виду, что ты прекрасна, и все вокруг так ослеплены этим, что просто не замечают, какой смертоносной ты можешь быть. И нет, ты абсолютно точно не останешься одна до скончания своих веков, Элли.  ** _Вода смешивается с лавой и закаляет ее._**  
  
— Итак, мне нужно найти мою  ** _воду._**  
  
— Да, тебе нужно найти воду, — согласился парень, открыл книгу, пропуская первую страницу на которой было написано посвящение и рейтинг Виктории Арджент, и начал читать, — Глава первая.

 

 

«Парень теряет девушку»

  
  
***

 

  
Эллисон проснулась от манящего запаха французского тоста с беконом, который можно было почувствовать даже на втором этаже. Это не была ее кровать, это не была кровать Скотта. Словно одна секунда потребовалась ей, чтобы понять, что она в кровати Стайлза. Это было открытием.  
  
Девушка побрела вниз по лестнице, натягивая толстовку Стилински все сильнее на свои хрупкие плечи, для того чтобы хоть как-то перестать чувствовать холод, пронизывающий ее до самих костей. Если он настаивал на том, чтобы поддерживать в своем доме среднюю температуру Антарктики, то она бы с удовольствием украла все его теплые вещи, для того, чтобы случайно не превратиться в ледышку.  
  
Она окончательно проснулась от голоса Стайлза:  
  
— Папа, я, кажется, сказал тебе, чтобы ты держался подальше от бекона, иначе я тыкну в тебя вилкой.  
  
Эллисон остановилась в дверях, за тем, чтобы понаблюдать за семьей Стилински. Создавалось ощущение, будто каждый из них знает, что делает в эту самую секунду, и девушка только легко улыбнулась своим же мыслям.  
  
— Доброе утро, Элли! — воскликнул Стайлз, переворачивая блинчики на сковородке. Он даже не смотрел на него:  
  
— Французский тост с булочкой для завтрака из пекарни в Южном районе, так?  
  
Эллисон уставилась на него.  
  
— Да? ..  
  
— Ты однажды упомянула, что твоя мама делала его по субботам. — Парень неоднозначно пожал плечами. — Сегодня суббота.  
  
— И сейчас ты — ее мать, Стайлз? — спросил шериф, вытягивая несколько кружек из своей спальни.  
  
— Да, — ответил Стайлз. Когда он подошел к холодильнику, положить яйца на место, Эллисон поймала взглядом фотографию, висящую на нем, где изображены Стайлз и его мама, когда он был еще совсем маленьким.  
  
_**Не забудь украсть луну, Стайлз!**_


End file.
